


Spidey-Stalker

by sweetpineapplepizza



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Dean is Deadpool, Dick Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profanity, Seth is Spiderman, Spideypool - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, marvel AU, marvel crossover, seth rollins - Freeform, shy!seth, slight blood, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: “I thought your face is supposed to be covered in scars?”“I say that to keep fucks like you from taking off my mask.”





	1. Chapter 1

“And this is for manhandling that woman, asshole” A lightning fast shot of string flew out of the masked hero’s palm, covering the criminals mouth to muffle his grunts and profanity that ware rudely spitting out of it.

Eventually, he left the man tied up in his own string projectile in the dark alleyway where he found him. Police will find him in the morning- they always do. Using his webs to swing through the narrow streets in New York City, the hero known as Spiderman landed atop his apartment building in Queens. With this mask on, he was Spiderman. Underneath, he was Seth Rollins. A high school student with a penny to his name.

The night sky wasn’t that dark: the surrounding bright lights keeping the sky luminated with a very faint glow. Seth should really head back in- but like always on these nights, the hero can’t help but stare at the captivating upper atmosphere.

Seth slipped the skin tight red mask off his face, his thick beard irritating his skin eventually. Now his vision was clearer and the smog laced air was easier to breath in. It doesn’t sound too pleasant but for the teen raised in the heart of Queens, it means more to him than you think. Seth soon found himself sitting on the edge of the brick apartment building, his feet dangling off the edge. The spider-bitten hero’s full perspective on the night sky.

A deep, gravelly voice snapped him out of his absent-star gaze.

“Why the fuck are you looking at the sky for, Spidey? There’s not a single fuckin’ star up there. It’s like watching dogs fuck each other- there’s no goddamn point to it and you know you’re not gonna get anything out of it.”

Sudden panic arose in Seth as his mind immediately clicked: stranger, behind me, no mask. His hands shot up to quickly slip the mask over his head. Snapping his point of view towards the voice he heard, the hero regretted his decision almost instantly.

Seth rolled his eyes, good thing he had his mask on. “What do you want, Deadpool?” His tone was filled with absolute disgust.  “And watch your profanity.”

“They don’t call me Merc with a mouth for nothing, Spidey.” He kneeled, grasping the teens shoulders with his gloved hands. “Just wanted to visit your little tush, anyways”

Seth couldn’t help but groan. Deadpool has been doing this for months now- following him after his nightly run throughout the city, always finding him _somehow,_ and teasing him relentlessly. The student really didn’t understand what he did to have him following around like this. Seth has been doing the same routine for months, what was the change?

Spiderman’s head dropped into his hands. “I’m guessing you stalked me here, then?” His voice was muffled behind his hands and mask.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking,” Deadpool replied, giving a hard pat on one of the swinging hero’s pecs. “More like… _admiring_ and _following._ ”

“So,” Seth took his hands away from his face. “Stalking?”

“Fuck yeah I’ve been stalking you, just noticed, Web head?” Deadpool’s smart remark made Seth roll his eyes, again.

“Just want to know why,” The hero sighed as he felt the Merc with a mouth sit beside him on the edge. He wasn’t too close, their knees barely scraping by each other as Deadpool kicked his legs over the empty space below them.

“Dunno,” the older masked man shrugged. “Saw you on the news. They said you were pretty good. Went to go see the shit show itself,” a deep chuckle came from his throat that made the Queens’ native stomach flutter. “Wasn’t half bad. It kinda went off from there so, here I fucking am.”

It was a little weird, admittedly. But, at least he had a reason.

Or at least it was believable.

“That’s...” Truthfully, Seth was out of words. “...Nice to know.”

“Yeah?” Deadpool said despite himself. “It would be nice to know how big your dick is, too-“

“You asked me that last week, dude.” Seth groaned despite the blush on his hidden cheeks.

“It’s a question, you know?” The older anti-hero pressed. “Between dudes, bros, buddies, besties, homies, buddos-“

“I don’t share that information with anyone, Deadpool.”

“Anyone? Not even your friends- do you even have friends?”

Suddenly the teen became flustered and fumbled over his words. “No I- I mean, kind of- no, no I don’t really have friends.”

“Well hey, you’re in luck, bud. I can be your friend.”

Well, that took Seth by surprise.

“Well I mean, I- is it just to know my dick size? Because then, no. I’m not- no.”

“It’s just one of the benefits! Knowing how big that dinger is _and_ being your buddy! Win-Win!”

“No! I just-“ His hands were fumbling, trying to get his feelings out through his hands. “You don’t know _me!_ You know, me behind all of, this...” Seth motioned his hands towards his suit. “Plus, I don’t even know you, Deadpool. I don’t even know you’re name…”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know yours either. How about we play twenty questions? Isn’t that what kids do these days?”

“I…Yeah, I guess.” Seth can’t believe he’s doing this with _Deadpool._ “You start.”

“How big is your dick?”

The teen gripped the brick beneath below his hand. “I’m not answering that.”

“Ah... come on. I’m just curious!” Deadpool exclaimed.

“No, just…” Seth was gritting his teeth. He was considering answering his question- despite all logic. “Ask a simple question other than that...”

“Fine, you party pooper.” He huffed, and leaned back on his hands. “How old are you? You seem pretty young.”  

Suddenly embarrassed, Seth answered “Eighteen.”

“Oooh, legal age.” Deadpool peeped joyfully. “That helps a lot- your turn, Spidey.”

Seth shifted his gaze at the street cars below, too nervous to glance at Deadpool even with the mask covering his face. “What’s your name? First and last.”

Deadpool chuckled and Seth was pretty sure the Merc’s eyes were on him. “Easy. Dean Ambrose. Did I pass? Do I get an A?’

Seth could feel his chest tighten. Completely disregarding Deadpool’s smartass antics, he tasted his name in his own mouth. “Dean Ambrose,” The teen whispered barely audibly. Seth tried to cover it up by clearing his throat and purposely deepening his voice. “Cool.”

“Yeah, I am pretty cool. What’s your name, huh? I’m getting tired of calling you Spidey.” Seth could imagine a smirk underneath Dean’s mask.

“My name is Seth Rollins…I’m guessing that counts as one of your questions?”

The Merc actually giggled, the feet dangling above high ground kicking wildly. “Seth…that’s so... you. Seth Rollins, huh? You know I used to be an assassin. I could use that against you.” He avoided Seth’s other remark.

“And you forgot I’m Spiderman. You said you’re an assassin- I could turn you in right now if I wanted to.”

“But you _don’t_ want to. You admitted it- you’re starting to like me, Sethie.”

 _Sethie_. That almost destroyed him, right then and there. But he didn’t let Deadpool have it. “You’re alright.” He smiled, thankful that his new founded acquaintance couldn’t spot it. “How old are you?”

“Me? I’m twenty-four,” Dean chucked, unmannerly reaching his left hand down to fix his balls from the apparent uncomfortable position it was in.

Shamefully, Seth did the math in his head. six-year difference- if his Aunt May ever found out he’s friends with a twenty-four-year-old psychopath, he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention being grounded.

“My turn, isn’t it?” Dean’s deep voice cleared the thought fog in Seth’s head. “How about, hmm… what do you look like under that mask, Rollins?”

Blush immediately crept up Seth’s neck, to his face and to the tips of his ears. “Well, I- you want me to take off my mask?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Dean said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s what I said, ain’t it?” His words sounded snappy but his voice was teasing.

“O-Okay…” Seth humiliatingly stuttered and turned his body towards the masked older man. “You sure, I mean…” He honestly did not know what to say. He was so uncertain.

“Just do it! What, do you have fucking herpes that you don’t want me to see? Trust me when I say it, Seth, but I am no man to judge by looks.”

“Okay! I just-“  Seth fumbled, embarrassed. “I don’t know...”

 “Bullshit! It’s as easy as this, look.” And without warning, the mask was off Deadpool’s face. His auburn hair damp with sweat sprawled across his forehead and slight scruff to compliment it. His features were sharp- his jawline could cut the air around him. And his _eyes_ \- so majestic he couldn’t even begin to describe how they made Seth feel.

Who ever knew Deadpool could be so- _attractive_?

“Easy, right?” Dean said. Seeing his lips move with his words made things more real for Seth. To know the face behind the voice was somewhat intimate to him.

“I thought your face is supposed to be covered in scars?” The teen asked gingerly as it took every restraint he had to keeps his hands away from Dean’s soft-appearing face.

“I say that to keep fucks like you from taking off my mask.” Dean smirked and Seth almost had a heart attack. “But look where we are now, huh?

The hero thickly gulped. He could not take his eyes off Dean’s face. He was just so _handsome_ and it was somehow consuming all his inner thoughts. “You’re beautiful!” Seth exclaimed, instantly regretting it after it came out of his mouth. Of course, it was true- but he just embarrassed himself in front of Deadpool. He will never hear the end of it.

“Yeah? I know. Now I wanna see _your_ face, Sethie. Come on.”

Seth couldn’t move. “I mean…”

“I mean…” Dean mocked, turning to face him. “It’s not too hard, Spidey, it’s not a Calculus test…”

Seth thought it felt like it, his stomach feeling funny and heart pounding felt fairly similar. A gloved hand had reached behind his head, as stealthy as a ninja. Seth did had reflexes of a spider- but how he missed Dean’s hand coming behind him, he had no idea.

Fingers gently went under Seth’s mask, covering the back of his neck. His eyes were locked with Deadpool’s through the thin white mesh covering his eyes.

Suddenly a gush of cool air hit Spiderman’s face, and that’s when Seth realized his mask was completely off. Strands of hair tickled his face, but he didn’t bother to reach up and fix it. He was too busy watching Dean’s reaction.

Deadpool’s hard, tired eyes go soft. The glossy wrinkles seemed to fade as his expression hinted admiration.

“You sure you’re eighteen?” He barely heard Dean mumble, though their faces were so close.

“I…” Just like a slap to the face, Seth snapped out of his dreamy faze and retreated. It was too close, too intimate, too _warm-_

“I’m eighteen, yes.” Seth heard his voice crack, even after composing himself.

“So, you’re still in high school?” Deadpool asked.

“Yes…” Seth answered, uneasy.

“I… I would’ve never guessed, just, wow-“

“I thought it would be pretty obvious."

“Well, sure, fucknut, I just haven’t caught up in the comics yet,”

“What does that even _mean_?” Seth cut him off voice cracking, and alarmed. Now he was really confused, and now this was really feeling like a fucking Calculus test.

“Nothing, nothing! I don’t want to get spoiled. I’ll shut up!” Dean’s hands went to cover his ears, and at this point Seth had no idea what was going on in his head now.

He felt so small, so _embarrassed_ , because here he was, with a beautiful man that is six years older than him hearing his voice crack, letting him see his face, his stupid, blushing face and he shouldn’t even be embarrassed because he’s supposed to be a brave, adventurous _hero._

“Fucking Christ, Spidey, your face is as red as your mask.” Dean joked, blowing the free strands away from the blushing hero’s face. Seth never thought he would feel this uncomfortable and yet, so pleasant at the same time.

Seth apologized, but he didn’t know why. Maybe he had nothing else to say. It was the only thing he could say.

Dean chuckled and Seth felt like he could just faint, fall off the building, and die, and he would be okay with it.

“Okay, you really are a teen, aren’t you? Did you cum in your pants yet? Fucking Christ.” Dean, obviously cracking up at his own comment, filled up the air with his hearty laugh and goofy smile. 

And since he was a teen, and teens are immature, Seth laughed along with him. “Oh, you wish.”

The laughing died down, and a comfortable silence arose around them. Seth knew he would have to go inside soon, pretend to be asleep when his aunt comes to check on him and when she’s gone he’ll have to do a quick repair on his wrist attachments. But the real challenge was; how was he going to get rid of Deadpool.

“So… I’m guessing the question game is over?” Seth asked from the silence, taking a quick glance at the man besides him.

“You were pretty fucking boring, and you’ve been eyeing your window for ages now…” He stood to his feet and rocked back and forth. “So yeah, my signal to leave. It would be nice knowing your dick size, too, but…” He trailed off, shooting a look at Spider-Man.

Seth stood up as well now, facing the Merc. “But…?”

“You free Friday?”

That was sudden. “Oh, well, actually, I have a really big Physics test to study for-“

“So you are! Terrific, same spot here, ten o’clock?”

“I, _NO_ , I’m not joking this is a really big test-“

“No _problem_ you say? Awesome, I’ll see you there!” Dean slipped his mask on quick with ease, tucking the loose hairs inside that he missed. Now Deadpool was displayed in front of the teen.

“See you then, Spidey!” A rough fabric rested against Seth’s bare cheek, then a warmth, a smeck, and it was gone as quick as it appeared.

Before Seth realized Dean had kissed his cheek through his mask, He was gone, a few rooftops away, doing backflips like a fucking lunatic.

Seth sighed, he never would’ve thought he’d be in such a situation in his life. Basically without his consent, Seth has a date with the one and only Deadpool. Right before his Physics test.

Not wanting to think about it, the spider mutant slipped into his window soundlessly and shredded the costume from his body. He looked in the mirror and sighed. Looks like he’ll have to bear another F on his report card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date happens but other things in the city also do.

Friday rolled around and Seth knew he should be studying. But instead, he was putting on his stupid skinny jeans and graphic t-shirt for a date. A date with Deadpool, nonetheless.

After the little interaction a few days ago, the merc would give him heads-up about where to meet up, where they were going, and what not to worry about. Though, random people claiming to have beef with him and wanting to kill him on the spot is definitely something to worry about.

“What did you do to them?” Seth had asked him then.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Dean replied, mask off. His smirk was delirious, making Seth blush and look at the sun-setting sky in front of him. But that was something he would worry about.

That day, Dean was walking him home again, from the rooftops of buildings. The teen saw the familiar gravel and vents of his own apartment building and frowned. “At least tell me one thing you did. Just one.”

“Hmm,” Dean looked up, like he was actually pondering. He was walking backwards now, facing Seth and his smirk deepened. “Chopped a dude’s dick off before, with this katana right here.” Dean pointed to the long blade across his left shoulder. He smiled, teeth and all. “Cock blood all over that motherfucker.” He added, and backflipped off a ledge onto the next building.

Show off.

Following him, Seth just jumped to the next rooftop flawlessly. “What for?”

“Gropin’ a chick. Talking all this shit about how he’ll take her home and, fuck man, I couldn’t stand there and let that girl take it.” His eyes looked pained, Seth noticed, but he let him continue. “Punched the fuckin’ teeth out of him first, took him in an ally and did my business.”

It was silent for a few moments before Dean spoke up again. “Saw the girl after, she thanked me a whole lot. She shouldn’t have, though. Any person in the right state of mind would’ve done the same.”

Dean looked over at his companion to realize Seth was smiling at him brightly. “Any person in the right state of mind wouldn’t chop his dick off, Deadpool.”

He shrugged. “I guess I’m pretty crazy, aren’t I?”

Seth giggled for the first time in front of his new friend. Dean felt his heart flutter and he thought he was dying for a brief second.

“Nah,” Spider-man said, cupping Dean’s broad shoulder. “You’re a hero.”

Seth smiled at the memory. Dean became flustered after that, before they parted paths and the night was done.

And now here he was, in front of a mirror. His skin-tight suit underneath his clothes as he covered the revealing sleeves with a leather jacket. All this for a date with a former assassin named Dean Ambrose.

“Just in case,” Seth mumbled, slipping his red mask in the back pocket of his jeans. He turned his ass towards the mirror. The mask wasn’t too noticeable, so he put his phone in the other. It was ticking close to the agreed meeting time in front of his apartment complex, so Seth left his room swiftly.

Aunt May was sitting on the couch in the living room, wine glass in her hand. Seth gave her a smile and tiny wave.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” She said teasingly over the noise of the TV.

The teen froze in his tracks and cringed. He was expecting this, but hearing it made him feel like he was in some deep shit. “Just going out with some friends, if that’s okay?”

His Aunt gave him a questioning look. Panicking, Seth added, “I have my phone! And I promise I’ll be safe. I’ll be home around eleven.”

Aunt May kept the hard stare for a few more moments. She caved, and gave her nephew a smile. “Alright Mister. But seriously be careful. There has been all types of robberies and assaults around the area.”

Despite himself, the teen flashed a smile. “I wouldn’t worry so much. We got Spider-Man now, right?”

His Aunt laughed, her attention back to the TV. “You and that Spider freak. I’m holding you up to that.”

 

_____________

 

It was three minutes past eight. Three minutes past the agreed meeting time. But what did he expect? It was Deadpool, after all.

The air was chilly but the bricks on Seth’s back was colder. He started to think Dean stood him up when five more minutes passed by. That is until he almost shat his pants when Dean popped out of fucking nowhere.

“Did I scare you?” He said, smiling like a goddamn maniac. Seth took one look at him and if he didn’t look so damn endearing he would’ve clocked him. A beanie covered Dean’s ears and contained most of his wild, auburn curls. The plain black hoodie he was styling looked comfortable and made Seth wish he worn one, too. His jeans looked fitting, hugging the right places.

Seth felt small. He gave his companion and quick smile and stepped forward. “Uh, a little, you prick.” His heart was racing. He scared him _a lot._

Dean smiled and nudged him softly. “My apologies for being late, Spidey. Had some business to take care of.” He winked, and tugged on Seth’s arm. “Let’s go, yeah?”

The teen blinked, regained his sense of thought, and opened his mouth. “Where are we going?” He said after a few moments. It took him a few more moments to realize his feet were moving on their own.

“Dinner.” Dean said simply. Seth couldn’t help but gasp when the mask-less hero leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I know you’re wearing that suit under all your clothes.” Seth felt the warm breath in his ear, his stomach doing flips. “And under that suit? I bet you’re naked, you slut.”

Seth’s hand came up to push that joker’s chest, a little harder than intended. He kinda deserved it, anyway. Eight minutes late is eight minutes too many.

It was an excuse to feel his chest, too. And he didn’t regret a thing- that rock-hard chest was _worth_ it.

“It’s the first date and you’re already calling me a slut? Pffft…”

Dean looked down at his date and smiled. He was sure to have one of the best nights he ever had this night.

When the two sat down near the window of the restaurant ten minutes later, all seemed well. Seth was laughing at Dean’s jokes; the food was a little better than average, to Seth’s satisfaction, and the date was going terrific.

Then, the loud bang was heard. Moments after that, screaming.

Seth and Dean shared a look. “You leave tip and I’ll pay. Meet you there in ten minutes.”

With a quick nod and a careless toss of a few singles on the table, Seth was gone.

He tore his clothes off quickly, toeing off his shoes first. Next off was his pants, then shirt, and a quick slip on of his mask and he was Spiderman.

Screams and cries were heard in the distance. Seth didn’t even think before he shot his webs on buildings and swung away. From this perspective, the hero could see terrified men, women, and children run from a nearby explosion. The fire burned his eyes a little, thank god for his mask, but he knew his job now.

Whoever was around that explosion, get them to a safer area and help anyone who was trapped inside buildings, under cars, or couldn’t bear to get on their feet.

Another swing of his web and Seth was down on the ground, taking in his surroundings. He could hear police sirens somewhere east so he knew these people would need to get to safety soon. The hero went head-first into this disaster, not expecting what was in it. The fire was tickled his skin and the sight was horrific. Limbs were missing from bodies, blood covered the streets and sidewalks, concrete and brick were scattered among all of it.

He couldn’t hear. Screams and cries of help and pain gone mute and all he could do is see. Spiderman’s feet were frozen to the ground and he couldn’t help but think _Is this what Dean had to deal with every fucking day of his past life?_

Seth had to hold back a bit of puke. This scene was disgusting, and whoever committed this act was even more disgusting and deserved a lifetime of pain. Suddenly the sense of hearing came back to him and he acted quick.

The fire was moving swiftly, so Spidey had to as well. He went in every building in and surrounding the area, searching for innocents that were trapped in the crumbling structures. For the ones he did find, the web-slinging hero carefully wrapped them in a cushiony cocoon of web and carefully placed the bystanders away from any harm, right in front of the paramedics.

When Seth’s building search was done and dealt with, that’s when his ol’ buddy Deadpool decided to show up, mask and all. An hour passed what he said he was going to be here.

Seth had no place to be mad, and said, “What took you so long?”

“I had to get my suit! I live on the other side of town!”

“Okay, well,” Seth rubbed his latex-covered forehead. He _really_ shouldn’t be getting mad, but he feels like he’s been stood up again. “We need to clear the rubble out. Capiche?”

Deadpool looked like he was swooning. “Yes, sir~” He said lovingly, and followed suit.

Seth grumbled something rude, and Dean almost heard it. “I see why no one wanted to work with you...” He said clear as day.

The hero’s angry mumbling got cut off by a loud, blood curdling scream coming from behind the two masked men.

“My baby!” The woman behind the scream cried, pointing to the slowly collapsing building next to her. “She’s in the window!”

Both Deadpool and Spiderman followed her finger to see the tiniest fucking baby on the highest window of the crumbling building. “Please, someone get my baby!”

The two shared a look through their masks. The merc reached out and gripped the younger hero’s arm. “Sling me up there.” He stated, like he was giving him the weather forecast.

“What? No, I-“ Seth was about to explain how easy it’ll be to use his webs to swing to the top of that building, grab the small infant and bring her down to safety, easy as pie. His date gripped his arm tighter and he could almost feel the ridges on his fingers through his black gloves.

“The building is fucking falling, Spidey. I’m a goddamn immortal so if I get crushed, I won’t die.”

“Dean…”

“Swing my sorry ass up there, Rollins. You are not dying on my watch.” He snarled.

Sighing, Seth complied. “Get on my back. I need a higher vantage.”

With no hesitation, Deadpool was on the spider mutants’ back. It wasn’t like it was a problem for him, upon getting bitten by that weird spider, he got the amazing perk of be able to lift things sixty times his own weight. Dean was probably only ten pounds more than him, but it was refreshing for him to show off a little.

“Okay,” Seth breathed, squinting at the tall, slowly decaying building in their sights. He dropped Dean from his back quickly and that’s when he realized they were on a fucking _streetlamp_. The former assassin squealing while Seth ignored him as he figured out his ideas in a hurry.

Seth removed his web enhancers from his wrist and quickly put it on Dean’s thicker one. “Middle finger and pointer on the middle, make sure the web is attached to something before you swing.”

The older man gasped softly and gazed at his wrist star-struckenly. “I’m gonna be Spiderman?”

Seth heard a crash of concrete. He looked at the building once more and saw it coming apart more quickly. “Go!” He nudged his date in front of him. “Now!”

With another nudge Seth saw Dean swing almost as flawlessly as the literal Spiderman would, swooping in like the hero Seth wishes the merc could be. The baby was small in Dean’s arm as he swung back down to the ground safely.

The mother was reunited with her child, and she barely took a breath before a chorus of thanks came Deadpool’s way. Seth smiled as he saw his hands go up as a defense mechanism, then pointing at your truly.

A boom erupted from behind him, so deep he could feel it in his chest. Seth looked at the source of the loud noise to see another building collapse behind him, fire and all.

Quickly, Seth flung out his wrist to get the fuck out of there. He pressed his fingers to his palm. Nothing. Again, but harder, Nothing. A few more times. Absolutely nothing. Seth widened his eyes in realization.

Deadpool had his enhancers.

Seth heard his name being called before the rubble of the now fallen building fell around him. Then eventually, on him.

Dean swore all the curses in the book while his legs went on auto-pilot and ran towards the damage. Firemen and police were already surrounding the fallen building but Dean wasn’t having it. He pushed his way through the wall of people and started throwing away pieces of concrete one by one.

“Fucking Christ, Spidey,” The masked merc spoke through ragged breaths, the liftin catching up to him. As less of Dean’s adrenaline ran through his veins, the slower the blocks of concrete piled behind him. “I was supposed to be like this. We even fucking talked about it, you cunt. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

The authorities stood watching in awe, no one bothering to get in Deadpool’s way. The EMT’s and firefighters evacuated the whole street before the building crumbled, so the only man in that debris was Spiderman.

A red hand came into view and Dean’s heart stopped. Seth’s hand. Spiderman’s hand. Unmoving. Lifeless. Deadpool felt the guilt rise in him.

“Fuck, Spidey,” Dean panted, now carefully removing more blocks of concrete off his date. “If you’re dead I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

The concrete was cleared from Spiderman’s unmoving body and Dean thanked his lucky stars when he saw the smaller boys’ chest heave. He had a dark, maybe deep cut on his forehead and Dean figured he got a concussion. Seth’s body was in an odd position, a days’ rest should do him good, Dean thought. He lifted the smaller boy in his arms as gently as he ever had before. Dean’s frown was deep when he pulled his precious Spidermans’ mask over his face, for safe keeping.

“Hey- he needs to be transferred to a hospital-“

“Fuck off,” He cut off whoever was trying to take his Spidey away from him. “He’s fucking Spiderman, He doesn’t confide to your standards.” He looked down at the motionless body in his arms. It’s the first time he smirked since this whole fiasco begun. “Even if he did,” Deadpool continued, making his way off the pile of rubble. “He’s my boyfriend, so yeah, double fuck off,”

For the second time today, Deadpool used Spiderman’s web enhancers like a goddamn pro and swung his way out of the horrific scene. Of course, keeping his fragile Spidey in his arm.

“Boyfriend?” Seth mumbled so quietly that Dean didn’t even catch it. Seth’s head hurt, his body hurts, his brain hurts, so he let himself rest.

_Man_ , Seth thought _, what a weird dream_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: it wasn't a dream. amazing.


End file.
